


Operation Black Chapter 1

by shelia



Series: Operation Black [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelia is discovered to be the boss of an important yakuza and others are after her. So she moves to America to hide for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Black Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story that I came up with and I have been meaning to write this for ages. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Shelia stopped for a while to regain her breath as a slight night breeze passed. She had been running for a good while. The Yakuza never knew when to give up, the Hanchu group in particular. Ever since they got the tip off of who she was, Shelia was continuously perused by some mindless underlings who wanted to earn a promotion. She was sure that other groups had gotten wind of the tip off and may be already on her trail.

The youngest female to ever start a Yakuza group. That was who Shelia was. The other yakuza bosses were infuriated, not only was a female a boss but a fifteen year old adolescent. Bosses were normally put in this position when they reach the age of thirty or older. Shelia often went by her alias of Shelia Lombard, not wanting to give away her real surname which would revile a lot more than she wanted others to know. Shelia a half Japanese half American was of average height with an athletic slim body with a blond bob cut. Her blue eyes which she had inherited from her mother was her most striking feature. She was an expert gymnast and a pro at martial arts and close combat. Her speciality was her shooting. She was a professional sniper before she had set up her own group. Shelia had a love for guns and would take good care of the ones she owned.

Her yakuza was the Black group, one of the top yakuzas in Japan. It mostly dealt with assassinations, prostitution, debt collecting and spy services. Drugs were not allowed to be sold under the group’s name or from official members. It was a rule that any member which sol drugs would be executed mercilessly and this rule was enforced first hand by her.

Only a handful of the members knew the her real identity as the Black group’s boss. To the rest of the world the boss of the Black group was shrouded in mystery. Some members who were caught selling drugs met Shelia but never lived to tell the world. So it was no surprise to her that the other yakuza were excited and on her when they got the tip.

Shelia was full of anger. Who is the mole that gave them the tip. Only people that I really trust know of my identity. The saw tired and needed a quiet place to think. As she looked around she noticed where she was, in 2 Chrome in Shinjuku, home to the gay bars. Here she had many bars and brothels which she owned. All the mamas (or male head bartenders) were indebted to her so they would never rat her out.

She chose the nearest one and the first one she had opened. The guard at the front immediately noticed who she was and bowed as she entered. Shelia was very particular about how she did things. To be able to use the services provided by any of her brothels you would need to show identification, be a member who pays a monthly fee to show patronage and be subjected to HIV tests and other STD related tests.  
The male prostitutes who worked there were free to come and go and quit forever any time they wanted without having to worry about yakuza. The majority of them were teens and young adults which were kicked out of their homes for being gay and had no money and no place to turn to. 

At the brothel she was greeted by the mama and assistant bartender with a warm greeting. The “mama” was Joe, an American she had found lost in the streets in Shinjuku. He was homeless and with no money after he was fired from work after being exposed as gay. He was a handsome man who was in his early thirties. Well-built with a blond crew cut and piercing blue eyes. Although he worked in a brothel he was just the manager and the bartender whom clients could talk to while having a drink.

Kai, the assistant, was a former prostitute who wanted to make a clean and decent living after meeting his soul mate. Young and full of life and energy he gave the ambiance a positive mood, especially when his boyfriend would come and visit him after work. There were three other prostitutes dressed in traditional female Chinese dresses. Probably another cosplay night or kinky night, as Joe liked to call them.

Kai noticed her immediately and stood straight while the others prostitutes who were lounging in the waiting area simply took their feet off the sofa. “Ahh. Look what the cat dragged in.” Joe exclaimed as soon as he saw Shelia, “In another spot of trouble are we? Who is after you now?” he continued jokingly.

“Some dammed fool leaked out information about me and now the Hanchu group are after me. No surprise as I destroyed one of their warehouses filled with drugs” Shelia answered as she sat at the bar next to a customer whom she knew well.

“Well no wonder they’re after you. You’ve got to drop that habit of yours, going and pissing off other bosses. Now what are you going to do?” asked go with a serious tone.

“I’ve been thinking..” Shelia began.

“Oh god you have been thinking. This might not end well” said Joe with a hit of drama in his voice.

“Just hear me out. I’ve summed up two options, an easy option and a hard option. The latter is to go and hide in America with my father and lay low for a while”

“And the easy option is...? Let me guess, violence” said Joe.

“You know me so well.” Shelia answered with a smile, “We just get rid of them, five snipers ought to do the trick”

“Well that makes sense” said the customer. He was an elegant man with jet black hair which was smoothed back with high quality gel. He had sharp facial features and a well-toned body. He was the boss of the Sagami group. He and Shelia had worked together in the past and was one of the few that knew her. He was also a frequent member of the brothel and would also come for just a drink.

“Now don’t you go and encouraging her!” scolded Joe. Then he turned to Shelia, “Now listen to me honey, go back to America and lie low. On top of that your father will be pleased to see you after spending two months here in Japan.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go so quit your nagging” Shelia said too tired to continue the argument.


End file.
